Urashiki Ōtsutsuki
was a member of the Ōtsutsuki clan's main family, initially accompanying Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki on their mission to gather the chakra of the God Tree on Earth. Personality Compared to his comrades, Urashiki had been shown to have a rather laid-back and jovial personality. He was quite willing to joke along with Momoshiki and Kinshiki, and disparaged on how serious they are. However, Urashiki was nevertheless loyal to his clan and followed the rules of the Ōtsutsuki even if it went against his desires, as despite wanting to kill Toneri, he chose to immobilise him instead as he was not granted the permission to kill another clan member. Urashiki was shown to have an arrogant nature like his allies, looking down the shinobi world as weak before him. He was also quite sadistic, shown when he targeted innocent civilians to "kill some time". However, unlike both Momoshiki and Kinshiki, he was not above complimenting those who surprise him, admitting to finding Mitsuki's sage chakra fascinating as well as Sasuke's chakra as truly magnificent and praised Toneri for tirelessly protecting Earth even after the humiliation inflicted on him. Along with that, he also admitted that Gaara and Kankurō's effort was more troublesome than he thought. Urashiki also had a temper; when things didn't go his way during his final battle, he shouted furiously at Naruto, Jiraiya, Boruto and Sasuke that they were mere monkeys compared to him. Appearance Urashiki had greyish-blue unkempt short, spiky hair which he wore in a ponytail. Like other members of his clan, Urashiki had brown horns that grew from the back of his head and wrapped around to his forehead, with a small gap in-between them. He also had the typical clipped eyebrows as a symbol of nobility. He wore a long-sleeved, light-coloured suit with a sectioned apron over it, along with a sash. From his fight against Boruto, the majority of his right horn was destroyed. Later, in a last-ditch effort to defeat his foes, Urashiki consumed all of his accumulated chakra and both eyes to transform into a fiendish, avian form. The digits on his extremities became elongated talons, and he could utilise his tattered sleeves as wings while attacking with his clawed feet. His eyes became golden while also manifesting a golden Rinnegan on his forehead. Black asymmetrical markings spread over his face and legs, and his hair grew long and wild while his horns took on the appearance of flared wings, with the broken right horn only partially formed. Abilities Because of the lengths that Kaguya went to prepare against Urashiki and the others, despite her god-like might, Sasuke Uchiha speculated that they were a threat greater than her. He was easily capable of taking on two Kage simultaneously and maintaining the upper hand while being acknowledged for having yet to show his full abilities, as well as effortlessly subduing Toneri. Physical and Chakra Prowess Urashiki's raw strength could shatter the ground and crush an iron tea-kettle in his hand. He also was highly nimble, able to easily dodge the majority of Gaara and Chōjūrō's attacks. With his fishing rod, he could skilfully block an assault from Chōjūrō, a master swordsman, even mocking his skill. Likewise, he showed remarkable aim at launching his rod's hook, able to skilfully manipulate its attack path. He was also accomplished in unarmed combat, effortlessly overpowering Boruto's shadow clones with merely his legs. He had great stealth skill, able to easily sneak inside the Thunder Train Gaara was riding completely unnoticed. This contributed in his specialisation in information gathering. Being a member of the Ōtsutsuki clan, he could fly and survive in space.Boruto episode 55 He also had advanced sensing abilities, able to track a target from great distance by their chakra.Boruto episode 121 Like with all Ōtsutsuki, Urashiki's chakra was tremendously powerful, such that even powerful seals like the Desert Layered Imperial Funeral Seal could only hold him for a short period. In battle, he had shown to be a highly adaptive fighter, as shortly after acquired new techniques, he could use them with virtually the same proficiency as the originator. Upon consuming his accumulated chakra and dōjutsu, Urashiki is capable of undergoing a transformation similar to Momoshiki's; causing his massive power to skyrocket. His speed became nearly unperceivable, able to strike with little time to react to and counter. He could block a Rasengan with his bare hand and effortlessly break free from any restrains. Most attacks that did land would barely faze him. He could even swallow and absorb most enemy techniques. Ninjutsu Urashiki's signature skill was to create a flexible fishing rod of chakra that he could use to manifest an extendable thread and fishing hook, which he could launch a barrage of. Using it, he could pierce through strong defences and bodies to extract chakra residing in a target to store within his gourd.Boruto episode 128 From the latter, Urashiki could replicate any of the techniques that the chakra's owner can perform. From Gaara's chakra, he could manifest sand. From Kurama's chakra, he could accelerate healing from injuries with no lingering signs. Urashiki could use barrier ninjutsu to form a powerful orb to protect himself,Boruto episode 122 as well as effortlessly dispelling barriers.Boruto episode 57 Urashiki was capable of controlling multiple puppets without chakra threads and from vast distances, and could link his vision to theirs.Boruto episode 123 His skills was such that he could outmanoeuvre and defeat a puppet master using the same skill set. As a means of defence and retreat, Urashiki could use Space–Time Ninjutsu to form portals to travel to other dimensions. He was also able to phase his hand through people to enter their subconscious. In his transformed state, he could unleash powerful blasts and generate Black Receivers. Nature Transformation Over time, Urashiki had acquired advanced might in multiple elements. From Mitsuki and Sasuke’s chakra, he could use Lightning Release, able to produce powerful bolts to electrocute his target. From Temari Nara, he could use Wind Release, able to launch powerful blasts of wind. With Fire Release, he could unleash a barrage of fire balls. He also obtained Earth Release to create strong stone formations that can trap his foes inside. He also obtained Yin Release from Shikadai Nara and Mirai Sarutobi. He could manipulate his shadow to immobilise an individual from the former. From the latter, he could use elaborate genjutsu to control a person's actions and create an illusion of himself on a wide number of targets. Dōjutsu File:Urashiki's Rinnegan.png|Urashiki's Rinnegan Urashiki's Blue Rinnegan.png|Urashiki's blue Rinnegan Urashiki possessed the Byakugan, which granted him an almost 360° field of vision, x-ray vision, and the ability to see through the chakra pathway system (with the presumed exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae). With it, he was able to easily see through nearly any battle tactic and attack pattern his opponent uses against him. While possessing telescopic capacities like all users, it was noted that his range was severely more limited. At will, he also could transform both his eyes into Rinnegan, which similar to Sasuke's own, its full power was unleashed when it produced six tomoe in each eye. He was able to alter its colouring to perform different techniques. When red, he could warp through space and time and travel across dimensions. When blue, he could warp into the past by several seconds. While normally defensive, by repeating the effect, he could use the acquired knowledge of the near-future to formulate a perfect counterattack.Boruto episode 133 He can also use an evasive technique that substitutes dozens of red origami cranes upon being struck; similar to the Body Replacement Technique. New Era Versus Momoshiki Arc After being dispatched alongside others, Urashiki arrived on the Moon after finally finding Toneri Ōtsutsuki. Urashiki told him that the main family observed everything over the millennium, including the humiliating incident involving Toneri acting on his ancestor's misinterpreted celestial decree. Noting Toneri still risks his life for Earth and therefore is betraying their clan, he revealed he knew Toneri had done something to the Byakugan Princess' son. Aggravated, Toneri charged towards Urashiki but was immobilised by his chakra rod, leading to Urashiki petrifying him in a time freeze as he didn't have the authorisation to kill a fellow clan member. Setting his eyes on Earth, he departed from the Moon. Having acquired knowledge of the fate of Earth's Chakra Fruit and Kaguya during his search of it, Urashiki approached Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki in a castle within a lava dimension. There, the three departed to Earth, and informed Momoshiki that the fruit's chakra was dispersed into nine tailed beasts, one of which the jinchūriki Killer B possessed, and the other Naruto Uzumaki possessed. After his superiors defeated the Eight-Tails, Urashiki noted that it seemed like Kaguya developed an attachment to someone on the planet who she had children with, which he viewed as an act of betrayal to them. In the days following, he bypassed the barrier on Gaara's Thunder Train and approached him. Knowing he was previously the One-Tail's jinchūriki, Urashiki used his line to steal Gaara's tailed beast chakra before departing. Later, as Momoshiki and Kinshiki attacked the Chūnin Exams, Urashiki noticed Mitsuki using his Sage Transformation and stopped him, taking some of Mitsuki's chakra for himself. He was then attacked by Chōjūro and Gaara. While initially fending them off, the duo managed to lure him into a trap, forcing him to use his Rinnegan to escape. A few days after the incident, while surveying the ruined stump of the God Tree where Momoshiki was killed, Urashiki remarked that Boruto Uzumaki was the boy that Toneri had been observing, and that he could pose a threat to the clan in the future. Debating on whether or not it would be best to take preemptive action, he declared that it would be interesting either way and let out a foreboding laugh. One-Tail Escort Arc Sasuke discovered Urashiki had been visiting sites where Momoshiki and Kinshiki had appeared, reported it to Naruto, and continued to track him. Sometime after taking Toneri's puppets, Urashiki decided to target Shukaku and ventured to the Land of Wind. There, he encountered Gaara and Sasuke Uchiha who were expecting his arrival. Fighting the pair with his puppets, he stopped the Kazekage from fleeing, and set his eyes on taking their chakra. When Boruto arrived to the fight, Urashiki attacked him, leading to Sasuke protecting him. Distracted by his student, Urashiki pierced Sasuke with his hook, and extracted his chakra before sending him to another dimension. As Urashiki attempted to steal more chakra from Gaara, Shinki intercepted the attack. Shukaku and Gaara attacked Urashiki, leading to the Ōtsutsuki dodging most of the attacks before being temporarily sealed. While the shinobi rushed to safeguard Shukaku at Konoha, Urashiki manipulated four puppets to go after his target. The next day, the puppets caught up to the shinobi, during which Kankurō became incapacitated. Later, Urashiki escaped from his imprisonment. Afterwards, he watched Shikadai and Temari Nara from his puppet before they destroyed it. Arriving to their location, Urashiki stole their chakra, before catching up to Shukaku's escorts. While the genin knew they were no match for him, they were able to pull of a strategy to again temporarily seal Urashiki, who found the stunt redundant. Escaping again, he began hunting them down, looking for the most logical areas they would go to reach Konohagakure. Eventually, he found them on route to a bridge leading into the Land of Fire. As the two targets began focusing all their efforts to hide from Urashiki, the hunter soon made the effort meaningless. He struck down Shinki, which was revealed to be clone of Boruto disguised. Realising the truth, Urashiki immobilised Boruto with Shikadai's Shadow Imitation Technique to learn the kettle was also a decoy. While annoyed at being deceived, he decided Boruto would make a useful hostage. His plan was interrupted by the return of Shinki, who already passed Shukaku on to other Konoha-nin. As Boruto and Shinki struggled to fend off Urashiki, Boruto's right eye reacted to the struggle, revealing the Jōgan, much to Urashiki's intrigue. With the eye's power to perceive Urashiki's dimensional hoping, the two genin were able to deceive him and land a critical hit. Impressed and annoyed by their efforts, Urashiki decided to finish the winded foes, only to be stopped by Sasuke. This prompted Urashiki to retreat. Time Slip Arc Later, Urashiki resurfaced, becoming even more driven to steal tailed beast chakra. He ultimately turned his attention to Naruto for Kurama's chakra, deciding to head to Konohagakure. Attacking the village's patrol unit, he stole Mirai's communication device andextracted her chakra. Having learned his clan's relic Karasuki was in the village's possession, he fooled the majority of village's shinobi into leaving the village to pursue Mirai, whose actions were being controlled and disguised as Urashiki using her genjutsu. He then retrieved Karasuki in order to travel to the past to steal the Nine-Tails' chakra when Naruto was a child. Having been discovered by Sasuke and Boruto, he activates the relic and enters a void, prompting the pair to pursue him and separate him from Karasuki, leading to him arriving in the past a few days after they did. Approaching Naruto who was in the company of the pair, Urashiki managed to pierce him with his hook, but failed to extract chakra due to his fūinjutsu. With no other choice, he restrains Naruto with his line. Dodging attacks and with the pair being joined by Jiraiya, he traps the three with an Earth Release technique before leaving. Restraining Naruto in a cave, he goes into his subconscious to extract the chakra, leading to him being burned and forced out with only a small amount of chakra. Consuming the chakra, his wound is healed to his wonderful surprise. Attempting to extract more, the Nine-Tails' chakra protects Naruto. The other three soon returned to fight back. Urashiki manages to impale Sasuke with his hook, but is unable to extract his chakra due to the new fūinjutsu placed on him. Wanting to reformulate a strategy, he retreats using Yomotsu Hirasaka. Sometime later while Naruto and Boruto train together, Urashiki transports himself to their location and begins attacking them with a barrage of jutsu. After crippling Boruto, he is attacked by Sasuke and Jiraiya, and attacks the former with his own jutsu. Noticing Jiraiya approaching him from behind, he activates his blue Rinnegan to transports himself behind Jiraiya and stabs him. He then smugly declared to his foes that he can perceive the future and their actions. Realising that their foe's unique abilities were too much for the team to face without a true understanding, Sasuke rushed Urashiki, tackling the both of them over a ledge and into the river to give his allies a chance to escape. Fuming at Sasuke's continued interference, Urashiki emerged from the river and decided to hunt down Sasuke first. He soon found that Sasuke has been rescued from the river and carried off by someone. He knew that that person couldn't have gone away that far, so he called out to that person as a warning to hand Sasuke over. Suddenly though, he was attacked by Jiraiya and the others. Urashiki's technique continued to easily evade their attacks, until they abruptly retreated. Urashiki quickly hunted them down with his Byakugan. Jiraiya then contained everyone in his Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind, during which, Naruto unleashed a continued barrage of clones on Urashiki. While he easily countered the assault with his technique, he quickly found himself poisoned from the acidic vapours of the belly. Noting that Urashiki's ability is to warp several seconds back in time, by doing it repeatedly, it made him succumb to the toad's vapours far sooner than the others, as told by Jiraiya. Once Jiraiya released the summoning, Naruto and Boruto proceeded to knock out a desperate Urashiki with a Rasengan assault. Still defiant, Urashiki managed to get up. Battered and too weak to continue fighting as he is, he decided to consume all his accumulated chakra. Concluding that it wasn't enough, he ripped out both his eyes and ate them as well. The final result transformed him into a monster. Jiraiya and the others were quickly overwhelmed by Urashiki's continued assaults, even with the aid of the returning Sasuke. Urashiki deliberately held back on Naruto, hoping to anger him enough into unleashing the Nine-Tails' chakra. His efforts ultimately succeeded and Naruto went into a rampage. Boruto however, managed to reach out to Naruto, and together were able to perfect their new collaboration technique. With the combined effort of Jiraiya and Sasuke, Naruto and Boruto were able to plough through Urashiki's final attack and obliterate him. Trivia * Urashiki was originally designed by Masashi Kishimoto to be the third member of Momoshiki's group in Boruto: Naruto the Movie, but was ultimately cut from the film, along with Toneri, due to time constraints. His silhouette appeared during a flashback in the Naruto Shippūden episode "A Fabricated Past". He was later incorporated into the anime adaptation of the Versus Momoshiki Arc, the subsequent One-Tail Escort Arc, and the Time Slip Arc. * Like his cohorts Momoshiki and Kinshiki, Urashiki was named after a Japanese folk hero whose name includes "Tarō", in this case the legendary fisherman Urashima Tarō. His waistcloth and chakra rod weapon were also adapted from the folktale, as were his time-related abilities, including his final avian transformation, as some versions of the tale end with Urashima transforming into a crane. References pt-br:Urashiki Ōtsutsuki id:Urashiki Ōtsutsuki fr:Urashiki Ôtsutsuki